Christmas at the Mercer's
by CindyBaby
Summary: Evelyn was right, family makes all the difference.


**A short christmas story. Just because I long for christmas. I don't own four brothers. **

Christmas had never meant anything to Jack other than the possibility of more abuse. With the holidays came more alcohol, more drugs, and as a result, more beatings. Only that, if he was lucky. He almost never was. Evelyn had told him that this year it was going to be different, this year he was home, with his family, and that made all the difference in the world she had said. It was the night before christmas, and it was snowing, which made Evelyn smile like an angel, and Bobby grumble about not getting up to clear the driveway no matter what. Angel was busy trying to wrap his gift for Sofi and Jerry was watching tv. And Jack, Jack sat in the windowsill, his body still small enough to fit, as he watched the snowflakes fly through the air. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped a little, still not used to unexpected touches.

'Whatcha staring at snowflake?' Angel laughed at his own joke.

'The snow' Jack mumbled

'What about it kiddo? Wanna go outside and play?'

'Good idea Angel, maybe you can give Sofi something she actually deserves this year, like a snowball to the face' Bobby muttered

'Why gotta talk like that man? What has she ever done to you?'

'Nothing, thank god!' Bobby exclaimed dramatically.

'Shut up man'

Bobby was about to retort when Evelyn interrupted.

'Boys, calm down'

'Yes Ma'

Jack was as always fascinated by how Evelyn with just a few words could quiet them. He shifted his eyes to Angel again who had turned back to him.

'How about it Jackiepoo? Wanna play?'

He considered this for a moment before nodding shyly, Evelyns happy smile causing his chest to tighten.

'Great! Snowball fight!' Bobby yelled 'Jerry, you in? Course you're in, let's go!'

After getting properly dressed they all trudged out in the snow. Jack looked up at the snow falling around him and smiled. He heard Bobby baragging about his amazing ability to form perfect snowballs to Angel and Jack quietly bent down and scoped up some snow and forming it as best as he could to a ball. Since no one was looking at him he took his time to get his aim right, not that it helped. The snowball aimed for the back of Jerrys had hit the one standing next to him in the back if his neck. Jack let out a gasp. Bobby.

Bobby spun around so quickly he almost fell. When he caught sight of Jack standing there looking like a deer caught in the headlights he was so shocked he couldn't speak for a few seconds. Then he started to laugh, Angel and Jerry to. After a minute he righted himself and came over to Jack who flinched as he laid his hand on his head.

'Not bad kid, not bad. Not everyone catches the michigan mauler unaware, you should be proud of yourself'

Angel laughed, Jerry scoffed and Jack blinked up at him.

'Snowball fight!' Bobby suddenly yelled before launching snowballs at everything that moved.

It was four tired boys that later changed into dry clothes and sat down on the couch with Evelyns hot chocolate on the table before them along with sandwitches and pieces of chocolate which Jack stared at longingly. Bobby noticed and took one, pushing it into his hand.

'You want it you take it kid, that's the Mercer way. Don't let anyone tell you you can't have what you want. And if they give you shit about it you just tell me alright, then I'll give them shit'

Jack nodded slowly staring down at the candy in his hand before taking a slow bite. It was good. Better than good. He grinned up at Bobby who smiled proudly down at him.

The next morning it was still snowing when Jack snuck down the stairs. His blue eyes widened at the sight of the presents underneath the tree. He slowly curled up on the couch and looked at the tree they had decorated the night before. It was so pretty. He couldn't take his eyes of it. And that's how Bobby found him an hour later when he came into the room yawning loudly.

'There you are you little fairy, I came to wake you and what did I find? No fairy that's for sure. What are you looking at?' Bobby asked as he sat down beside him, smiling softly when Jack curled up against him.

'The tree. It's so pretty'

'Fairy' Bobby teased.

'It is Bobby, look at it, all the lights...' Jack trailed of.

Bobby looked at the tree. Sure it was pretty and all. He tried to see it through Jacks eyes. As they sat there the rest came down the stairs, Evelyn coming over to give them both a hug before strokign Jacks cheek and smiling at him.

'Breakfast boys'

They all scrambled to get first to the kitchen, Jack in Bobbys arm before Jerry and Angel tried to grab Bobby and held him back. Bobby gave Jack a shove and told him to run, and he did, laughing as he sat down in his chair first. Angel and Jerry claimed that was cheating and Bobby told them to shut the fuck up. Evelyn reminded them of their language while letting a smile cross her lips at the sight of them.

Jack looked around him, going from face to face before landing on Bobbys. Evelyn was right. Family makes all the difference.

**A short little story :) I hope you liked it!**


End file.
